1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixture technology and more particularly, to a waterproof outdoor lighting fixture which uses a locating member to lock a waterproof gasket to a lamp holder, avoiding falling of the waterproof gasket during replacement of the lamp bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
In consideration of numerous factors, such as creating a special atmosphere or for allowing more people to participate, banquet, toastmasters, night market trafficking and many other activities may be held at night. In a night garden, landscape place, or any place for night activities, lighting is quite important. When installing an outdoor lighting fixture, the waterproof measure must be taken into account to avoid an electrical leakage.
To seal the gap between the lamp bulb and lamp socket of an outdoor lighting fixture against water or moisture, a waterproof gasket is usually used. However, when replacing the lamp bulb of an outdoor lighting fixture, the waterproof gasket will be moved out of the lampshade, and the user may forget to put the waterproof gasket back into the inside of the lampshade, resulting in waterproof failure.